The Crossings
by Thestral's Wish
Summary: A collection of crossover oneshots and drabbles, written as they strike my fancy. Quality is not guaranteed.  Most are anime, but some video games and books will sneak in. Most bunnies available to good home.
1. 1: FF7 x ToA

**Ever a Soldier**

_by Thestral's Wish_

-----

Footsteps.

They were loud enough to be obvious even to someone without enhancements. To him, they were almost painfully loud in the empty hallways. Resisting the urge to sigh, he melted back into a nearby alcove, waiting. Watching.

Three adults, closely trailed by a fourth, smaller form. He had only heard the three; the child was good. Either that, or she knew him. He wouldn't care to bet as to which one.

Still, he did have to wonder why they were headed toward the good doctor's laboratory. Even he, with his fascination for odd sciences, kept far, far away when he could. Memories stayed him-- old, _old_ memories that weren't quite his, of a sniveling idiot in a floating chair, a striking woman with white hair and the gates of hell that looked just like her.

The doctor's latest experiment (he had been unable to resist going to look when he heard through one of the aides-- like picking at a scab, you know it hurts but can't stop) was doomed to failure. And, if he had to hazard a guess, these four were about to make that experiment even more of a failure.

He had always been good at reading people.

One, with spiky blond hair and dark clothes that fit him like a glove; a gigantic sword casually slung across his back, brilliant blue eyes glowing slightly. Quiet. Calm. Completely unlike an irritating redhead, and yet at the same time so like him that the hidden soldier didn't know what to think, for once.

Two, with long dark hair and an impressive bust; sturdy leather gloves, mellow brown eyes. Nervous. Wary. Vaguely like someone else's young sister.

Three, with cornrowed black hair and solid build; a prosthetic arm that could easily reform into a deadly weapon, watchful black eyes. Tense. Apprehensive. The biggest unknown.

And four, with pigtailed hair gravitating between black and brown and the slight stature of a child; a stick in her hand and a doll on her shoulders, expressive chestnut eyes. Responsible. Carefree. A study in opposites, as ever.

She slowed as they passed his alcove, and at the back of the group it was mostly unnoticed. Deliberately, she turned to face him, mouthing a single word very carefully: 'Boooooo.' He could almost hear her again, berating him for his straight-faced humor.

Allowing himself a small smile, he took one careful step forward, not quite out of his concealment, and flicked his fingers at her in the age-old 'go away' gesture. Only for him and her, it was more like, 'go away, you short petulant money-loving child' and she knew he never really meant it.

She stuck her tongue out at him before following the others.

He waited until they were gone before heading in the opposite direction.

They had known each other, ten lives and a thousand years ago. They still knew each other, and he knew that where she was, trouble -- and a good cause -- was never far behind.

He took the stairs down and left the building, though he didn't go far, only around to the back door. He'd catch them as they came out.

He never could resist a chance to bait her.

**Word Count: ** 541(or it was...)

**Crossing: **Final Fantasy VII and Tales of the Abyss

**Comments**: I have never actually played FFVII, but I have studied it extensively; please pardon any glaring errors. This is an odd sort of fusion/crossover thing, operating on the premise that the group, or at least Jade and Anise of TotA, have been reborn over many worlds multiple times with memories intact. Completely implausible except by deus ex machina, I know. But the idea wouldn't leave me alone.

Want to continue in this vein? Have actually played both games? Just give me some credit and let me know- it's hard to find good crossovers.

---Thestral's Wish


	2. 2: DNAngel x YGO!

**One Plus One Equals Four**

_by Thestral's Wish_

-----

Two boys bumped into each other on the bus, once.

One, with vibrant red hair and eyes to match, blushed nearly the same color as his hair, helping to steady the other boy. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going," he explained.

The other, with snow-white hair and deep brown eyes, immediately began to contradict the other. "It's me who should be sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he apologized.

And in the deepest recesses of their minds, two voices who were completely unaware of each other said in unison, '**It was **_**his**_** fault, idiot.**'

The voices were ignored.

Two thieves bumped into each other in the museum, once.

One, with deep violet hair and eyes to match, scowled fiercely at the other. "Hands off, shorty. I was here first."

The other, with bone-white hair and crimson-brown eyes, snarled ferally. "Like hell. This one's mine."

And in the deepest recesses of their minds, two voices who didn't know they had met once before said in unison, '**Oh boy. This could get messy.**'

Several weeks later, having assembled all the pieces, two boys with two extraordinarily cocky voices in the backs of their minds bumped into each other and cracked up.

**Word Count:** 202

**Crossing:** DNAngel and Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Comments: **Completely TWT. But whatever. As with most of Crossings, this bunny has been playing air hockey with my muse(s) for a while, so I decided to put it on paper so it wouldn't put any more holes in the walls. Do you know how hard those are to fix? And brownie points to whoever guesses which one of these I've never watched. ;)

Available to good home... if you can make something of it. I think it's fine as is, but whatever. Same rules as before apply; if you can't remember, go back and read the bottom of the first bit. Ta-ta!

---Thestral's Wish


	3. 3: FB x ToS

**Just Like Home**

_by Thestral's Wish_

-----

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

There was a poof. And then, where there had been a fairly tall, orange-haired teen with considerable fighting abilities, there was a small orange cat in the arms of a blond girl who was profusely apologizing.

The cat tried to scowl at her, but it didn't quite work. Just like Tohru, no one could really stay mad at Colette for long.

No matter how often she tripped into him.

"Did Colette trip again?" A brunette swordsman came into view, a slightly manic grin spread across his face as he knelt next to the pair. "Aww... look at the cute little kitty..."

Lloyd Irving, on the other hand, was extraordinarily easy to get mad at. The cat extricated a paw, unsheathed razor-sharp claws, and swung. The swordsman ducked back barely in time to avoid a scratch across the nose.

Colette put the cat down. "I'm really sorry about that, Kyo," she said mournfully, gathering up his abandoned clothing.

The cat scoffed. "Don't worry about it."

So she didn't, happily chatting with the young man turned feline by her side...

...until the inevitable happened, and he was left human again. Without clothes.

This time, she nearly rivaled Lloyd's garments in color.

**Word Count: **205

**Crossing:** Fruits Basket and Tales of Symphonia

**Comments**: I cracked up when the idea for this one turned up in my mind. (In case you're interested, it was being used in a game of foosball.) Really. Anyone familiar with these two fandoms will probably see the humor. Those who haven't? Well, it might still amuse you, but it will probably be missing something. I highly recommend going and fixing the gap in your knowledge. Now.

Plot bunny, available to good home! Kyo in Sylvarant! Can you imagine the confrontation with Zelos? ...yeah, neither can I. Same rules apply: let me know, and give me at least a tiny bit of credit. Cheers.

---Thestral's Wish


End file.
